


If You Would Be Happy Besides Me

by bananafishings



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Shippy Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishings/pseuds/bananafishings
Summary: Satan's coffeehouse go on a team building trip and also they love each other.Written for Al Dente: A Food Fantasy Zine.





	If You Would Be Happy Besides Me

“So tell me again, why are doing this Black Tea?” Milk asks, out of breath and doing her best to keep up with the other Food Soul. This wasn’t how she imagined she would be spending her day, not in the least.

Black Tea reaches out a hand to gently clasp hands with Milk, and Milk gives a soft smile as she answers. “It’s as the Master Attendant wishes Milk. If they say that is an important team-building exercise that will strengthen our bonds and raise our skills, we must do it.” 

A laugh rings out in front of the pair and Black Tea resists the urge to roll her eyes.

“You mean this camping trip that we were practically forced to go on?” Coffee says, walking alongside Chocolate who seemed to be struggling a little with the supplies. 

“Oh come on Coffee. You weren’t forced.” Chocolate says back. “Master Attendant was just… very adamant about this. Now can you help me with some of these. Please?” Coffee shakes his head, but he does his part to help. Not before sending a wink his way that makes Chocolate blush and the rest of the group groan. 

Well, most of the group. Tiramisu just smiles, a bounce in her step. “This is going to be a great bonding experience! I can feel it!” 

Eventually, they stumble upon a suitable spot to set up the camp.

No one was expecting for a Fallen Angel to show up. The area was supposed to be safe.

Chocolate was going further into the woods to gather more firewood for the campfire when he hears the sound.

The unmistakable noise of an Uke Mochi is what he hears before he is very nearly struck down by the monster. He manages to dodge the Fallen Angel as he runs back towards the camp.

He lets out a yell, hoping to alert the others to the danger.

The next hit from the Fallen Angel manages to hit it’s target.

When Chocolate comes to, Milk is already at his side, fixing him up. 

Black Tea aims her guns at the Uke Mochi and shoots, Tiramisu protecting her and everyone else. Black Tea strikes with perfect accuracy, and the creature screams in agony. She does not relent.  
Coffee uses his magic against the Fallen Angel, keeping it from fully recovering from Black Tea’s attacks.

Chocolate gets back up and takes the chance to stun the Uke Mochi as Coffee and Black Tea continue to focus their hits. He does it again and again, allowing the others to get in all their attacks and spells.

It works.

The Fallen Angel is vulnerable and they take the Uke Mochi down.

As soon as the creature collapses and vanishes, Milk and Tiramisu are quickly patching up everyone with their abilities. 

Tiramisu rushes to Chocolate’s side as soon as the work is done. “Are you alright? We came as soon as we heard.”

Chocolate nods, a little exhausted, but more relieved than anything else that they’re all safe. “I’m fine. I was just caught off guard there by the damn thing, but it’s okay now.” He gives her a gentle hug and Tiramisu relaxes. 

“I’m glad.” She says, and just those two words lay Chocolate’s mind at ease.

Black Tea is looking over both Milk and Chocolate as she talks. “At least it wasn’t an Enhanced Uke Mochi. That would have been especially troublesome.”

Chocolate laughs. “You’re definitely right about that.” 

“You’re really sure you’re okay?” Coffee says, a scowl on his face. His crossing his arms and he looks a bit scary, but Chocolate knows he’s not mad in the slightest. 

Chocolate goes to Coffee with imploring eyes. “I really am! I promise. I’m sorry if I scared you. Won’t do it again soon.” With that he leaves a gentle kiss on Coffee’s cheek, the warmth of his skin feeling nice against his lips.

Coffee happily accepts the kiss, offering one in return to Chocolate’s right hand as he grabs onto it. “So maybe not soon, but at some point in time later?” He teases, scowl all gone. 

Tiramisu claps happily in the background, she loves seeing those small moments. Milk doesn’t show it, but she does as well.

“Let’s just get back to the team-building exercise then, shall we? Seeing as everyone seems good as new?” Black Tea says, a soft smile on her face that she let slip through.  
Fortunately, there were no other interruptions or incidents.

It’s dark now and the fireplace is roaring, keeping them all warm under the starry night. 

They’re all gathered around the fire, huddled up together for more warmth. Tiramisu sits in the middle. Coffee is saddled up right next to Chocolate, and they sit to the right of her. Milk and Black Tea are to the left of Tiramisu, cuddled up. The blankets that they brought with them are helping with the cold night air, and Milk makes a note to thank Tiramisu for remembering to pack them.

The conversation is lively and fun. Coffee’s ghost stories almost succeed in making Tiramisu cry before Black Tea puts a stop to it. Chocolate and Milk are both very into gossip and everyone else is totally into what they have to share. (It turns out that those B-52 and Brownie rumors perhaps have a kernel of truth to them, to no one’s surprise.)

“This is actually very nice.” Milk admits, enjoying a couple marshmallows.

“Yeah, it really has been some time since we’ve all been together like this. Outside of the cafe of course.” Coffee replies back.

“We’re so busy these days, it really can’t be helped.” Black Tea says. She leaves a small kiss to the top of Milk’s head, and the other buries herself even closer to her side.

“The cafe is getting awfully popular these days. I still don’t know how Master Attendant keeps up with it all.” Tiramisu comments, holding back a yawn. She feels the exhaustion of the day catching up to her, as do the other Food Souls.

Still, the small talk continues. It feels nice that the five of them don’t have to worry about anything, at least for the night.

There’s a lull in the conversation, but it feels comfortable. Peaceful.

“Hey everyone, thank you for saving me earlier.” Chocolate quietly says. Coffee squeezes his hand and Chocolate squeezes back.

“You know we’ll always help each other.” Tiramisu assures him, and Black Tea and Milk nod in agreement.

“I know.” Chocolate says, and he truly believes it.

Together they’re safe. 

For the first time in a very long time, it feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always.
> 
> Talk to me (or even send requests!) to my twitter [@bananafishings](https://twitter.com/bananafishings).


End file.
